custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Poliaz (being)
after the creation of a working Mask of Clairvoyance}} Lord Poliaz was an avid mask and relic collector. Many great items of history found their places in his vaults under the island of Poliaz, which he owned. He and the island were destroyed by Gorast shortly before the Destiny War, and all of his relics and Kanohi were stolen. Biography Life as a Toa Poliaz was originally a Matoran of Plasma on the island of Visorak, and was friends with Cydroc. He became a Toa very early on in the Matoran Universe's history, but sold his powers to Makuta Raximoras for material gain. He had very few adventures as a Toa. He wielded the Shear-Hammer. Life as a Turaga In trade for his toa powers, Poliaz was granted ownership of Raximoras' island, on the condition that the makuta's workshop remained exempt from the deal and that he could continue his activities unimpeded. He began to set up a comfortable mansion on the island with the help of several hired builders. The native matoran of the island regarded him with aversion at first, but gradually came to like him as he began improving the defenses of the island. Toa Lizena and Toa Tolovan became island protectors some time during the reign of six kingdoms, and Poliaz paid them handsomely. Over time, a town, and then a city developed around Turaga Poliaz's palace. As he owned it, Poliaz was declared mayor, and then lord of the Island. The Island of Poliaz became known as a cultural utopia in the Matoran Universe, dedicated to food, drink, art and song. Poliaz amassed a great collection of kanohi and artifacts from all over the Matoran Universe, which were stored in vast underground vaults beneath the island. Not all of the items were procured legally. Most of the less "ethical" accquisitions were made through a Vortixx pirate named Vanembar, who later became Poliaz's viceroy and general. The city on the surface was amazing, although crime and gangs were rife in the less savoury areas of the city. After Makuta Gorast ensnared Tolovan and had Lizena killed, Lord Poliaz was persuaded by Vanembar to allow the experimental creation of new toa guardians. Poliaz named this team the Toa Vanembar, instead of naming them after himself and his island, out of gratitude to him. The team consisted of Soleku, Gringat, Xalos, Gratigan, Orabmar, Kana and Abarium. Some time after the destruction of the Toa Vanembar, the Av-Nui Balin asked the Onu-Nui Reglas to keep an eye on Lord Poliaz. Reglas took the form of a small winged rahi. While Poliaz knew Reglas, he never knew the rahi was him, but instead believed it to be a curious talking bird given as a Naming Day present from Balin. Poliaz himself was shot and killed by Toa Tolovan, who at that time was loyal to Gorast, but not before he managed to activate Poliaz's Toa Beacon to summon Gringat and Xalos to the island. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Powers and Tools As a Toa, Poliaz had full control and all of the powers of a toa of plasma, such as being able to vapourise objects. These powers were diminished when he entered turagahood. As a Toa he fought with a Shear-Hammer. He had multiple Kanohi which he wore, but his most common was a Noble Matatu. This allowed him to manipulate his belongings with his mind and leave his hands free. Personality In person, Lord Poliaz was greedy, especially when it came to relics and masks for his collection, which he inspected daily. He was also vain and very meticulous about his appearance, and had a taste for the finer things in life. He was one of the few Turaga in the Matoran universe to have servants, and it was a popular rumour among his citizens that he even the rest of his toa team. Poliaz was also lazy, and left most of the day-to-day governing of the island to Vanembar. Trivia *Poliaz's character is loosely based off that of Henry van Statten, a Doctor Who character who keeps a collection of alien artefacts beneath the Utah desert in 2012 - including a living Dalek. He appears in an episode called "Dalek" in 2005. *Poliaz's originaly design was origianally very similar to EDICTARTS' Toa Edict, but this version was scrapped and never posted anywhere. A turaga version of the MOC has been made, but his toa form remains unposted and unmade. Appearances *''Lords of Korrothis'' Category:Turaga Category:Plasma Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Su-Matoran Category:Toa of Plasma Category:Cyclic Plane